Finally Home
by finallywritingagain6
Summary: This is a sequel to my story Only if she could go home. I know its been forever, but its finally up. read and let me know what you think.Brooke and Nathan are still living in L.A while Nathan plays for the Lakers with Brookes step dad. Max is three :
1. Chapter 1

Hey so I know it's been FOREVER since I wrote only if she could go home, but I said I wanted to do a sequel and I started writing again so I reread the story tonight, and I started it. I'm not too sure what is going to happen, but I'll try to make it good. I'm sorry for making everyone wait so long. I hope people read and review so I know to keep working on it.-amanda

"Justin…its time." Brooke said walking into the living room

"Time? ! ? ! ?" Justin said jumping up

"Yes time!"

"But Nathan's not here it can't be time"

"Yes it is, now can we go!" Brooke said

"Of course!" Justin jumped up and they left.

"OH MY GOD!" Brooke yelled "This hurts so much more than the first time"

Nina Jakes mom just laughed and moved her hair away from her face

"I know hunny, but it's worth it don't forget that" she said

"C'mon Brookie you can do this! Preferably soon before my hand falls off" Justin said smiling at her

"I wish Nathan and my dad was here" Brooke said

"I know hun, but they had a game in Miami tonight. You know how bad he wants to be here" Nina replied.

"I knowwwowwwwwwwwwwww" Brookes know turned into oww due to the pain.

"Just a couple more hours Brooke" the doctor said smiling at her

"Ughhhh make it happen NOW!" Brooke said in pain

"We'll give you an epidural to ease the pain, it will help" He said to her.

"Did you get a hold of Nate and my dad?" Brooke asked Justin

"No their game had already started, but they were going to be told as soon as they could be."

Brooke fell asleep for a little while and Justin just watcher her sleep. He couldn't believe that he was going to be an uncle again, but Nathan and Brooke were so in love. Just in 3 months they would be getting married. They knew the baby was coming, but they didn't care they wanted to wait until their anniversary to get married again. Brooke wasn't asleep long before her contractions were getting worse, and it was time.

"Brooke! Chill on the hand squeezing!" Justin said in pain

"YOU PUSH A BABY OUT OF YOU!" Brooke yelled at him


	2. Chapter 2

"_Brooke! Chill on the hand squeezing!" Justin said in pain_

"_YOU PUSH A BABY OUT OF YOU!" Brooke yelled at him_

"Your close Brooke the baby should be here any…." The doctor was cut off by the door opening, and someone walking in "…minute"

"Nathan! What are you doing here? ! ? !" Brooke said surprised and in pain

"He got the first flight back when I called him" Justin said with a smile

"Ugh how I hate when you two do things like this to me" She said

"Here man my hands can't take much more" Justin said letting Nathan take his place. He walked up to Brooke and kissed her on her forehead.

"I promised I wouldn't miss this for anything baby" he smiled

"But your game.."

"Babe we have substitutes for a reason, coach knew when this happened I was gone. I wasn't missing the birth of our child."

She started to squeeze his hand tighter and scream a little

"It's time" the doctor said with a smile. A couple minutes later Brooke was holding a beautiful 7lb 4oz, 20 1/2in long baby girl.

"She's…beautiful" Brooke said looking down at her daughter.

"Just like her mother" Nathan said smiling at the baby. He couldn't believe for a second that she was finally here, and that she was so little. He had never really been around a newborn before, so this was something new for her.

"What's her name?" The nurse asked filling out the card to go in with the baby.

"Miah Audrianna Scott" Brooke said with a big smile. They had decided to name her Miah after Brooke's mom Mia. Nathan had no problem naming her Miah because he knew how much Brookes mom meant to her. Nina and Justin smiled.

"I should go get Max he'll be happy to know he's a big brother" Justin said walking out of the room

"Thank you" Brooke said to Justin as he walked out

Then the door opened again, and Cooper walked in.

"Cooper" Brooke said with a smile

"Hey Brooke, how are you feeling?" He asked walking up to the bed

"I'm okay" she said with a little smile.

"Where is she?" He asked with a smile. Then Nathan turned around holding the baby.

"She is beautiful. I can't believe how much of a Davis she looks like, but I would rather look like a Davis than a Scott" Cooper said messing with Nathan

"I know her mom is beautiful after all" Nathan said with a smile.

"MOMMY!" Max said running into the room

"Hey hotshot, how are you?" she asked but Max could care less about what she was asking

"Where is my sister?" he said and Brooke pointed to Nathan and Cooper

"DADDY LET ME SEE!" he said excited. Ever since Brooke and Nathan had told Max he was going to be a big brother he couldn't have been happier. Max smiled as he saw her.

"What's her name mommy?" Max asked

"Her name is Miah"

"Well I like Miah mommy, I mean she isn't the little brother I wanted, but I guess she is cute enough to stay." Everyone had to laugh at Max. He was pretty upset when he found out that he was going to have a little sister, but after all he didn't care because he would have someone to play with.


	3. Chapter 3

"_What's her name mommy?" Max asked_

"_Her name is Miah"_

"_Well I like Miah mommy, I mean she isn't the little brother I wanted, but I guess she is cute enough to stay." Everyone had to laugh at Max. He was pretty upset when he found out that he was going to have a little sister, but after all he didn't care because he would have someone to play with. _

After visiting hours were over that night Brooke and Nathan spent their first night with Miah.

"I still can't believe we made this.." Nathan said looking down at the baby

"I know, it's so crazy to think she's ours. I would have never thought of us having a baby already."

"Me either, but I don't regret it for a second"

"I don't either." Brooke said holding his hand.

"I love you Brooke Penelope Davis"

"I love you Nathan Royal Scott"

"And we love you Miah Audrianna Scott" Nathan said smiling at Brooke

"Yes we do"

"Baby you should get a little rest it's been a long day"

"Okay baby" Brooke said resting her head on the pillow, and falling asleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It's been about a week since Brooke and Nathan had brought Miah home from the hospital. Brooke sort of had a hang of things because she did all of this with Max, but Nathan was still getting used to it. Max liked to help out as much as he could, he liked being a big brother. Justin had been living with Brooke and Nathan at their new house in L.A. so he could be there to help Brooke while Nathan was at games. He and Brooke had gotten a lot closer since everything happened in Tree Hill. He was the uncle for max that Max needed. Max loved his uncle Justin. Sadly enough Peyton and Justin Broke up when they started college, it was hard on Brooke since Peyton had been her best friend, but so was Justin. She tried to get them to work things out, but they just couldn't. So Peyton went on her separate way and moved out of L.A to Hollywood. She visits once in a while, but not as much as Brooke would like. She did say that once the baby was born she would come see her. Ian had gotten home the day after Miah was born, and he fell in love with her. Mia and Ian had always wanted to have another child, but they couldn't get pregnant, and then everything happened. For him though he had Brooke, and Brooke had been his daughter. She reminded him of Mia every day, and that was enough for him. He loved playing basketball with Nathan, they were a great team together. He couldn't have been happier when Brooke said she was naming the baby after her mom. He didn't think she would, but then again you can never know what Brooke Davis is going to do.

Today was Coopers last day in L.A before he had to get back to Tree Hill.

"Are you sure you can't stay longer Uncle Toop? Max asked. For some reason he never changed it to uncle Coop. He liked calling him uncle Toop, and everyone thought it was cute.

"Yes buddy I have to get back to work, but I heard that Uncle Lucas, and Aunt Haley will be here tonight to see you"

"Really?" Max said excited. He loved it when everyone from Tree Hill visited.

"Yeah they're flying in tonight" Cooper said with a smile

"I better get ready!" he said and ran to his room

"I swear he has so much energy" Nathan said with a smile.

"Well so does Brooke" Cooper said giving Brooke a smile

"I got that from my mom" she laughed

"Yes you did, I could never keep up with her." Cooper said and he and Ian laughed.

They had some conversation for a little bit and then Cooper wanted to talk to Nathan

"Hey Nathan, do you think I could talk to you outside for a minute before I leave?"

"Yeah no problem" Cooper and Nathan walked outside together "What's up Uncle Cooper?"

"I just wanted to say that I'm proud of you. For everything you've done lately and everything you've become. You have done so much for Brooke and Max, and now you're about to do a lot for Miah. Becoming a dad is a big responsibility, but if there's one thing I know; it's that you're more than ready for this, and you won't be the dad Dan was. Max and Miah are going to have two of best parents, and with that they will turn into two of the best kids. I knew this dad would come, before Brooke I didn't think it would come this soon, but after you met Brooke it was only a matter of time. Don't let Dan or anyone say different, because you disserve this you disserve to be happy" Cooper said

"Thank you Uncle Coop, that means a lot"

"It's just the truth. I've seen you in the good times and the bad. I've seen you go to hell and back, but you were determined and you did it. I know being a dad is nothing you will have an issue with."

"Thank you Uncle Cooper, really"

"You have nothing to thank me for"

"Yes I do, I really do. You were the reason I am who I am today. You were my dad, not Dan. You took care of me; you taught me everything I know. I was able to fight through everything I went through, because I saw my Uncle Cooper doing everything, and I knew I wanted to be just like him. So thank you, for letting me be the person I am today, and giving me a chance."

"That means a lot Nathan"

"You mean a lot, and it means a lot that your proud of me" Nathan said giving Cooper a hug.


	4. Chapter 4

"_Thank you Uncle Cooper, really"_

"_You have nothing to thank me for" _

"_Yes I do, I really do. You were the reason I am who I am today. You were my dad, not Dan. You took care of me; you taught me everything I know. I was able to fight through everything I went through, because I saw my Uncle Cooper doing everything, and I knew I wanted to be just like him. So thank you, for letting me be the person I am today, and giving me a chance."_

"_That means a lot Nathan"_

"_You mean a lot, and it means a lot that you're proud of me" Nathan said giving Cooper a hug. _

_**Later that night**_

There was a knock on the door, and Justin got up to answer it.

"Hey Man what's up?" He said seeing Lucas

"Not much man" Justin helped them carry their things in.

"Where are Brooke and that baby?" Haley asked, you could see she was excited to meet Miah.

"She's upstairs right now, she'll be down in a minute" Justin said

"Hey little brother" Nathan said to Lucas as he walked into the room

"Hey bro, how's my little niece doing?"

"She's amazing man; c'mon up you guys can meet her"

They all headed upstairs to the baby's room. Brook was rocking her in the rocking chair when everyone walked in. Brooke smiled at them, and stood up.

"Oh my God Brooke she is gorgeous" Haley said smiling

"You can tell she got her looks from Brooke" Lucas said nudging Nathan with his elbow

"That's for sure" Nathan said smiling at Brooke.

They all went downstairs and visited for a little while, Brooke and Haley started to cook dinner.

"So Connor and Viv will be here in about an hour right?" Brooke asked

"And Tay, she decided to come last minute"

"That's fine; we have the room for her"

They finished dinner, and setting the table when everyone was getting ready to go in and there was a knock on the door.

"Oh I'll get it" Brooke said figuring it was Connor, Vivian, and Taylor. "Hey guys!" Brooke said giving them each a hug as they walked in.

"Hey Brooke" Connor said with a smile

"Just in time for dinner, c'mon" Brooke said leading them to the kitchen. "Hey guys Viv, Connor, and Taylor are here finally" Brooke said walking into the room. Nathan looked up with a confused look, but no one really noticed.

Everyone sat down and ate dinner and then the baby started crying so Brooke went to feed her while everyone finished eating.

"Me have a wittle seester ya know" Max said to Connor

"So I heard buddy, is she cute?" he asked Max smiling

"she beautiful wike Mommy" Max said smiling

"I'm sure she is" he said

Lucas and Nathan cleaned up and everyone went into the living room to meet Miah.

"I can't believe how beautiful she is Brooke" Vivian said holding Miah

"Thanks Viv" Brooke said blushing a little. If there was one thing the baby was lacking it sure wasn't looks.


	5. sorry!

Ahh Finally, I should be updating soon. I havent had a computer since like May? So I havent been able to up date anything! But I will deffinitly start updating soon :) And remember any ideas let me know!


End file.
